The End is Where We Begin
by shokomics
Summary: A month after the events of Resident Evil 6 have left most people shocked and afraid, but there are still few who still move on, not by choice but by the need of others, though sometimes you only need one person to really make you do the impossible.
1. The End is Where we Begin

The land was barren and dirty, walls were cracked and the décor is lacking. It didn't take much to realize there was poverty, and a hell of a lot of it. Why'd he have to be such a nice guy? He watched a little kid pace nervously as he waited out of sight as the kid moved to the only makeshift door they had, looking through the slot to see if anything was out there. After a few moments, he heard something shift as the kid fell back. He caught him carefully and taking this as his cue he walked around him, waiting at the side of the door as the kid hurried to pull it open, sliding against the ground with a soft scrape.

He took a step before stopping, raising his hand to the kid. "I believe we had a deal?" He asked as he held out his hand, the boy realizing he had forgotten something and started sifting through his robes. After a minute of searching he pulled out an apple and placed it in the man's hand. He tossed it into the air a few times before stepping outside, a few of the remnants of the Incident in China stepping forward, taking notice of him. The boy called to him, causing him to turn slightly, the apple stopping in his hand.

"Will you keep your promise?" He asked unsurely, the fear in his voice evident as the man could only smirk, tossing away his own robes, Jake feeling more comfortable without them, even if a bit hotter in the desert. He took a bite from the apple and pulled his gun, smirking as he did so.

"Fair's fair kid." And with that, he shot as the monsters ambled towards him, his demeanor unchanging as he stood his ground. One of the larger enemies fell face first as the second got close enough to strike at him, but he was able to side step it effortlessly. He slipped his gun back into its holster and blocked the next strike with his forearm, his feet digging into the earth at the impact, the smirk only increasing as he tossed the apple into the air and grabbed the monsters arm and twisting it before giving a quick strike to the joint, breaking it instantly as it tried to strike with its other arm only to be caught between his arm and his side. He stopped only for a moment as it turned to face him, then pulling his body back its arm out of its socket and released it, grabbing the apple.

It screeched as the second tackled Jake, the apple falling away as it pinned him to the ground and hammered away with its fists, Jake dodging with minimal effort as he grabbed one of its hands in his fist, then the other and lifted a boot to its face. "Take a breath mint honey, I don't get let just anybody get to second base that quickly." He then kicked at the beast and sent it into the wall and using the force to send him into a backflip back onto his feet just in time to give a strong right to the second beast and sent him right into the wall underneath the other, it crashing down on the other.

He smirked and chuckled to himself as he wiped his hands, a flying monster coming down and knocking him off his feet from behind, spines coming from its wings, sharp as blades as it grazed against the walls of the alley, a tail appearing that had what appeared to be a literal blade coming at him. He reached for his gun and found it had fallen out, probably at the initial attack. He growled to himself as he tried to come up with something as it got closer. It let out a screech as it was about to strike, but just before it connected there were shots fired, four burst rounds if he heard correctly and the beast flew past him and hit the wall, next to the door he had exited from. He watched for a moment before turning around, seeing a figure holding his gun for him, wrapped in a few robes.

"Glad to know you can still hold on to your weapon as well as you could before." His hand stopped as it hand grabbed the gun, not yet removing his hand as he let his gloved fingers fall to the side more than needed as it brushed over the hand of the woman he knew all too well. He helped himself off the ground, standing in front of her he checked his ammo before aiming at the two beasts finally starting to get back up and put a few rounds in them.

"Well what can I say? I was always more of a 'hands on' kinda guy." He said with his usual smirk as he holstered the gun again, this time clipping the strap to make sure it stayed there. He raised his head to get a better look, not seeing much from the robes as he turned, waving his hand. "Come on in, I don't normally bring people home on the first date but, I'd make an exception for you." He didn't turn around as he knew his remark had hit home, and she knew it too. She tried to calm her blush as she closed the door behind them, turning and seeing Jake talking with the kid, who ran off excitedly.

"I didn't expect you to be doing charity work..." She commented as a half joke, pulling the hood down from her robe, her hair now flowing freely in the mild draft the shamble of protection offered. Jake only shrugged and sat down on an empty crate, chuckling softly as he held another apple, pulling his knife from his back pocket.

"I don't do charity, a guy's gotta eat." He informed as he tossed her half, Sherry catching it quickly with a small smile and a nod of gratitude. "So, where to? I'm about to finish up here and then we can go sightseeing, I hear there are some new piles of sand JUST around the corner." He commented with a laugh as he took a bite.

She raised a brow at him and sat next to him, a light blush returning. "Jake, what exactly do you think I'm here for..?" She asked cautiously, unsure of what to expect as she took a bite of the apple.

"Well to pay me back obviously. I still expect that 50, though I'm open to how you'd like to pay that." He passed her a sideways glance as she choked lightly on the apple in her mouth. He gave her a moment to recover as he took another bite, leaning back and against the wall.

"Jake, I'm here on a mission," She spoke finally after her lack of breath, "I was trying to get the villagers out when I heard your shots. I didn't think I'd find you so soon, let alone here."

"Well you don't have to sound so distraught over it." He commented with a small chuckle, sitting up.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just meant it's a pretty amazing coincidence and... I don't really have any money on me." She said with a sigh, now cursing herself for deciding to wait until the next mission to bring it around, just in case.

"Ah don't worry about it, it's only been a month since everything," He said as he stood, discarding the half a core of apple and offering a hand to her, "How about we get the rest of these villagers out of here and then talk about how I can help over.. Dinner?" He asked with a half smile on his face.

She didn't honestly know how to turn him down, not that she wanted to. She'd like to work with him again; she knew they had good chemistry both on and off the field..."Sure, of course. I'm sure my superiors would welcome you back, providing you aren't going to ask for an obscene amount of money this time?" She asked as he raised his hands in defense.

"Not this time, all I'm looking for is access to a few of your government's safe houses around the world whenever I need a place to crash and I'm not in my own bed. Simple enough, right?" He asked with a look that made Sherry believe that was all he really wanted, as she nodded in return and smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." Before anything more could be said, a large quake hit the ground, causing her to fall into him and have him keep them both standing. As soon as it subsided at made sure she was okay, they both ran out the back and found most of the villagers running, shoving their way past them as they looked back they could see a large number of C-Virus victims running through and attacking anything that moved. "Jake, look!"

Jake looked at where Sherry was pointing, on top of a tall building was a singular man clad in black. He couldn't make much out as he seemed to be walking away, but from his reaction Jake knew exactly where to go. "Come on we gotta get to that building!" He announced as he ran past a few villagers, climbing up a few crates to get on top of the buildings, waiting for Sherry to help her up.

She waited for a moment, a bit hesitant as she has her own mission, but she couldn't let this go so she called it in as she ran to Jake, jumping into his hands and leaping onto the building. She turned to help Jake up but he was able to jump up on his own, nodding for her to go. She returned the gesture and started moving across the flat rooftops as they both leapt between buildings; the distances short enough to cu a lot of time out for them.

Until one of them caved in.

Sherry fell through and grabbed the edge, struggling to hold on while Jake kept going, having not noticed her fall. She looked down and noted the distance, dropping down and landing carefully. She looked up for a moment seeing if Jake would notice, and thankfully he did.

"You alright?" He called down to her, about ready to jump in for her.

"Yeah! Go on ahead; I'll go through this way, meet me in the out front." She instructed before running through the buildings, stopping as a good number of the big brutes showed up, four by her count. She pulled her gun and jumped out of the way as they rushed her, each one trying to hit her by ramming into her as she was able to narrowly dodge them, hitting one of the few pillars in the room. She looked it up and down and nodded, waiting as two of the monsters charged at her.

She dove past them, both of them crushing into the column and breaking it, causing the ceiling to creek as she Ran towards the other, waiting for them and doing the same. This time she dove for the door, and ran out as half the ceiling crashed down on the monsters, she safe for now as she continued through the other buildings.

Jake tuned when he heard the building crash, tempted to go back but thought she had gotten out okay. Before he could finally decide on any decision, about half a dozen of those flying demons showed up and made the decision for him. He ran and grabbed his gun and leapt over a gap in the buildings, noticing one that was smaller than the others and smirked as he jumped, making his body straight and diving down on some boards, shooting up at them while scarcely dodging those tails of theirs.

After picking off two or three, they hit the boards he was on, causing him to lose his balance. "Oh you sons of—" Before he could finish he fell through, landing right in front of Sherry.

"Jake?!" She asked, surprised to see him and afraid he was injured. She knelt down to him, making sure he was okay as he sat up, firing through the small opening out of frustration. "What happened?"

"Oh you know… Hate to stay away from you." He stood up, his hands at his hips as he stretched his back. _'That's gonna be sore tomorrow...' _He thought to himself as he gestured back, reloading his gun. "Was that your handiwork back there?"

"Yeah, had to get creative... There are a lot more of these things then there were before." She said as they started moving, making sure to watch their surroundings, though with the distance of the screams Jake was pretty sure they were in the clear… Unfortunately.

"Yeah, got here about two weeks ago. They've been pulling out two for everyone I took out. And Lemme tell you, I wasn't a slouch at it." He explained as he lifted some debris for her, allowing her to go through to the next apartment complex. He pulled himself under and the debris collapsed; a common occurrence he noted as he continued. "Every time I got close to finding a source they seemed to pack up and leave a day or so before I got there. I don't tell anyone where I'm going or what I have, so it rules out spying but... It's too much of a coincidence." He thought for a moment as he helped Sherry up a few crates in their path, leading them out to a fire escape. His hand lingered over her particularly well shaped asset for a little longer than sociably acceptable but she didn't say anything.

"Our Intel," She began, clearing her throat and pressing onward, not looking back at him till her face returned to its normal hue. "Tells us there are several smaller facilities around the area, taking in deliveries and birthing these things for lack of a better term." She explained as she reached a window a few stories down, climbing in and waiting for Jake who made a grunting sound as he came in.

"And I thought I had daddy issues." He said with a chuckle, Sherry joining nervously, not really sure how to respond to the subject. "And the monster factory we're heading towards?" He inquired as a few zombies came running after them, Jake firing quickly and delivering a spin kick to one in the air, crushing its head to the wall of the hallway.

"We haven't been able to pinpoint anything. With how many facilities they have here the entire area is a hot spot." She explained as she looked into one of the rooms, stepping lightly past to avoid the two in there, eating something she'd rather not identify. Jake followed closely after, keeping his steps light as they made it to the other side, walking side by side now.

"Good to know your agency is as sterling in its upkeep as ever…" He muttered as he came up behind one, grabbing it and flipping him back, his head crushing against the floor as Sherry jump kicked the one in the doorway, knocking it into a small group behind it. "Well, guess it was silly to think we'd have a clear shot the whole way." He said with a chuckle and rushed in, cracking one of their skulls open with a single punch.

She had to admit, Sherry thought as she watched him take out the group hand to hand style, it was kind of endearing the way he was coy and straight forward at the same time, thinking back to his flirting back before. She raised her gun and switched the silencer on as to not notify any others, though before she could fire she heard something behind her, the ones form the room no doubt. It knocked her down before she could fire, dropping the gun. "JAKE!"

Before she could register anything else, any sound, any particle of light, he was there in between the thing that threatened her and Sherry. It seemed like he was vanishing as he removed his hand from its abdomen and came around behind it, elbowing it in the back of the head before spinning his knee to hit its face and into the other. As they crashed into the wall He was in front of them, his gun drawn and put a single bullet into their brains, the proximity taking both out and the bullet into the wall. She wasn't sure what just happened, she could barely keep up with his movements before. As he walked over to her and offered a hand she was a little lost to say the least.

"You alright?" He asked with that smirk of his… She was beginning to hate it in a not so hateful way. She took his hand and stood, she grabbed her gun and nodded to him, both of them heading out through this room, Jake hitting the door with his shoulder, both of them outside now and in front of the building they needed to be. "Ya see? And you wanted to ask those bozo's directions." She couldn't hide the laugh as she nodded; following him inside, most of the mass heading out of this location already gave them easy access.

They went in through the front, guns drawn and making sure the area was clear. Jake keeping his eyes trained as Sherry hurried over to an elevator, the building seeming to be an embassy of some sort, a radio still going on about the current elections. Death of a president will do that to a country... She shook her head of the thoughts and hit the button, a ding going as the doors opened up. "Looks like we caught a break." She said with a laugh, Jake turning about to say something when the windows shattered, a few of those monsters they didn't recognize. Long and lanky, they slithered like snakes as their heads seemed to rotate, a few of the flying ones joining quickly. "GO GO!" He shouted to her as she entered the elevator, looking for the button to keep the doors open.  
Jake kicked one of the snake things in the head and shot at one of the flyers. "Go without me! I'll meet you at the top!" He called to her as he grabbed one of the tails, swinging it around like a pair of nun-chucks. Before she could argue with him the doors closed on her, causing her to hit the button for her floor angrily. Jake just smirked and continued swinging the monster around as they seemed to size him up, waiting to strike.

"Alright you little bastards... Ready to play?" He swung the Flyer so that it would only graze one of the Slitherers - He really needed to stop naming them - and cut one of its arms off, followed by cutting it up the back. He switched hands without losing his momentum and cut two Flyers in half before slamming the one in his hand down on the other Slitherer, killing the Flyer in his hand. As it dissolved he turned, throwing the bone sword of the tail into the head of the other Slitherer he had mutilated, finally killing it before the tail dissolved.

"And here I thought you'd be a challenge." He said with a chuckle, wiping his hands off, patting his gun as he never had to draw it. He noticed how his hand to hand seemed to constantly be getting better but only chalked it up to his natural ability. He was about to walk over to the elevator when more of them started to flood in, literally tripping over each other to get inside. "Well the universe, we meet again…" He leapt over the desk and opened the door for the stairs, sighing as he looked up the staircase. He kicked the door shut, knocking one of them back before they got in and tipped over a vending machine to hold them off. He took off up the stairs while grabbing a couple if the snacks, putting it in the pouch on his side.

Jumping up 3 at a time, he breezed through the stairs focusing on anything other than his breath to make sure he didn't lose his focus. He was good but even he hated the stairs, thinking about how he got this and Sherry got the elevator. It's not like he was upset at her per say but things never seemed to go his way in situations like this. The last few months alone were a pretty good indication of that, he thought. The only good thing to come out of this was Sherry. The girl had a way with him, he had to admit, though never to her or out loud, there was something…

Before he could get any further in thought he heard her scream, she was nearby. He was up the stairs faster then he thought he could be, bursting through the door to what appeared to be a giant mutated Scorpion tearing into the elevator Sherry was in, its tail glowing as it shot a poisonous barb into the door, striking at it with one of its four claws. There was a dent made where it could now see Sherry, putting the claw in to spread the doors open. Jake rushed at it, growling as he leapt over one of the claws and ducking the second, popping up in front of its face, receiving a roar that pushed him against the elevator doors.

"JAKE! The elevator! It won't hold!" Jake turned to look at her before giving the creature his full attention. He cracked his neck, the instant the sound was made it sent its tail at him. He swirled around it, striking it with his forearm to force it into the wall and not the elevator. He then jumped and kicked off the tail, landing on one of the claws and grabbed the tail and aiming it at its face. Missing by a few meters hitting one of the joints instead and causing it to writhe in pain and slip back, using two claws to hold on as it backed out of the large windows where it had entered.

The joint he hit eventually burned away and fell off, causing him to fall back onto the floor. He rolled up; watching as the thing cut its own tail off, leaving the tip imbedded into its arm. He heard the elevator creek and knew he had to hurry; it swung its only remaining arm at Jake as he dashed forward, grabbing the tip and kicking it in the face, causing it to roar and give him what he needed.

Tip in hand he jumped in the air, rotating diagonally as the claw swept under him, the tip impaling the claw and falling off, being thrown out the window. He smirked as it roared again as Jake gave a roundhouse kick to its face, sending it flying off, but couldn't celebrate so soon. It was able to grab a hold of him, Jake grabbing the edge of the building as he hung there, holding both himself and this giant creature. His grip was slipping as his arms began to shake, knowing full well his strength wouldn't hold out for long.

"JAAAKE!" Followed by the sound of the elevator dropping a few feet, he seemed to be lost, lifting just a bit he spun, pulling the scorpion up by the claw and kicking off of its face again, the claw still firmly around him as it tore form the body and fell 20 stories, Jake using the claw to leap off of back on top and to the elevator. "Careful! I don't know if the elevator will handle-" was all she could get out when he tore the doors open, the lift dropping as the cable snapped, Jake holding it by the roof he lifted it back to the top.

"Come on..!" He called through strained grunts, attempting to slow the breathing as Sherry rolled out and allowing him to release the 'would be' pile of scrap metal. He now had some labored breathing as he leaned against the wall, sliding down it as Sherry knelt down next to him. She started to see if he was okay when he held up two, now somewhat crushed, apple fruit pies. "Couldn't take a nice lady like yourself on the town without dinner." He said through a hard chuckle.

She could only stare for a moment, taking one of them and smiling softly at him. She sat next to him, the breeze hitting her face as she opened her pie, taking a small bite and sighed contently. She looked out the window, seeing the sun starting to set and began to wonder to herself aloud. "It makes you wonder how there could be such a beautiful sight when the world is so ugly…"

Jake only looked at her for a few moments, half of his pie gone already. He set it down and leaned back, chuckling to himself. "Well… Sometimes you just get lucky…" He carefully placed his right hand over her left, his smirk growing as she interlocked fingers with him, not bothering to see her blush. He was about to say something when he heard a crash upstairs, just above them. "Time to get to work…" He muttered to himself when he felt a kiss on his cheek, Sherry already up and at the corner of the hall having tucked the rest of her pie away for later she tilted her head for him.

He only smirked and followed, pocketing his and feeling his cheek as he followed her for once. The found a stairwell and quickly made their way up the flight of stairs as quietly as they could. The both got on either side of the door and nodded to each other, Jake cracking it open to peer inside. At first he couldn't see anything, about to risk opening it more when he saw three men walk into view. He snapped his fingers and looked at Sherry, mouthing the word 'Compact'. She nodded and quickly pulled hers out and handed it to him; he looked at it for a moment, then at Sherry and smirked as he opened the Hello Kitty Compact, angling the mirror for Sherry to see.

She looked and tried to see who they were, though she couldn't recognize any of them. An idea struck and she grabbed her phone and waited for all three of their faces to be in the shot, taking the picture efficiently. If only the flash had been off. Jake kicked the door down as they were all prepared for him, all having their guns drawn. Jake walked in, his gun also drawn, a stare down going on as Sherry waited in the stairwell, since they hadn't seen her yet.

The three men were an odd bunch, one larger than the other two, his muscles bigger than his head and most definitely his brain. He was bald and had a beard, probably trying to compensate for what ISN'T so big. The other looked wimpy, lanky, like a tooth pick. Long hair and a crooked set of teeth told him he didn't get many dates. The last one though… He was the one he saw before, clad in black leather, sunglasses and slicked back hair. Unlike the other two having almost bleached white hair, his was blond.

"So, any of you ladies know where I can find the little boys room?" He quipped as the blond lowered his gun, the others doing the same. He wasn't sure what it was about this guy but he made Jake feel uneasy. He could feel his shoulders attempting to shake, but this won't be the day his nerves get him shot, not if he had anything to say about it.

"You… I was expecting someone else, though I'm not sure he'll make it on time now..." The man spoke slowly, each word decisive and intent in each carefully chosen syllable. This guy didn't like to waste time, and that rubbed him the wrong way. "It's a shame; I was so rather hoping to finish our business... You however, I don't know. Who are you?"

As the man asked, the facial recognition results came back to Sherry, who gasped silently as she found out who they were, gulping and shaking. She wasn't expecting to find him… He was supposed to be dead. Albert Wesker was dead, body never recovered from a volcano in Africa, why was he HERE then?

Jake chuckled and holstered his gun, confident in his ability to fight if he needed it. "Names Jake Muller, pleasure to meet ya. I'm assuming it's you who left all his toys all over the place? Gotta say, I thought your mom would have taught you better than that. Don't you know to clean up after you make a mess?" Jakes smirk slipped away as the man in front of him began to chuckle.

"That's precisely what I'm doing." He turned his back and began walking away, which caused Jake to twitch slightly. "Those abominations were failures, unworthy to partake in my new world. They will still serve a purpose though, cleaning the world of those rendered impure." Jake didn't like where this was going, and a sinking feeling he hadn't felt in a month came back.

"In the new world, only beings of perfection may thrive, may TRULY live, may only posses TRUE power, not the illusion of control the heads of countries believe they have. In my new world I will be the only 'Super' power to be recognized, a GOD among men. The ONLY true god!" He clenched his fist as he spoke his little speech, Jake cocking his head.

"Man who the hell are you?" The question itself made the man smirk to the point where Jake could swear he heard it. That sinking feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach, and he was getting s little nervous, he really didn't like being nervous. Jake shifted his stance slightly to appear he was still standing, but able to get into action better now.

"You still have no idea do you? I'm sure Chris would have mentioned something about me…" Was all he said, and it sent something off in Jake. A rush of emotion, not sure how to really react. Half of him wanted to ask him about everything, the other half wanted to kill him outright.

"Wesker…?" The emotion shuddered through his voice as his fists clenched. Glancing at the stairwell, seeing Sherry who nodded slowly. He turned his attention back to Wesker, his breath increasing each time, his rage rising.

"About time, I imagined my own flesh and blood might catch on quicker. Speaking of blood, I really should thank you," Wesker turned around and adjusted his sunglasses, looking Jake in the eye, judging his threshold. "Without the research Miss Wong performed on you I never would have found the key to my ultimate breakthrough. Right under my nose this whole time…"

"The hell are you talking about?!" Jake exploded, Wesker only smirking. If only he knew how alike he looked like the one man he truly despised right now.

"A simple infusion of blood into the serum and host, and perfection is attainable." He explained as the large man appeared in front of Jake, and faster then he could keep up a large fist was introduced to Jakes gut, the smaller man running up to him and aiming a kick at his head. Jake was able to roll away, but the man's foot penetrated the wall, tearing away at the concrete to pull his foot out.

"They are the first of a new breed of man. While your blood could enhance the serum, mine concocted what so many others deemed impossible." Wesker continued as Jake turned to see him, now in front of him. Jake growled as he threw a few punches at his face followed by a spin kick. Wesker dodged and grabbed his kick, twisting his leg and causing Jake to spin in the air. Jake caught himself and landed with another kick to his gut. Wesker caught it but the force pushed him back, a smirk growing as Jake followed up with a feint left, followed with a hard right.

Wesker caught the punch and pulled him closer with his own fist connecting to Jakes Jaw, sending him back to the other two men. "Gotes, Weld, take care of him. Once you're done meet me at Isla Mourte, understood?" He spoke as he entered a service elevator, hitting the button for the roof.

"We got it boss." The large man spoke gruffly, lifting Jake by the arm and pushing him against the wall, both of the men taking their guns out and aiming. Jake coughed as he struggled against the wall. 'Didn't think this would be how it ends...'

"NOOO!" Sherry bust from the stairwell, two rounds fired from her bolt action Sniper, knocking the two men off their feet as she aimed for Wesker, the door closing just as the bullet almost hit him. She sighed in frustration and dropped the sniper off as she ran to Jake. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Oh you know, just my pride." He muttered with a chuckle, taking a deep breath as he recovered from his once in a life time beating. "Surprised you waited as long as you did."

"Element of surprise only works once, I wanted to wait until I knew we could hold them off." She said with a small sigh, helping him off the ground with a grunt of effort from him. "Besides... We still have dinner to finish." She added somewhat sheepishly that made Jake chuckle, but before he could say anything the two men stood up again, growling as their eyes began to glow a dark red.

Jake pushed off of Sherry, the large one known as Weld moving past him towards Sherry, unfortunately faster than he could stop as Gotes came after him. Gotes went on the offensive first, throwing a few punches, basic karate from the look of it. Guess he expected his strength to be enough to take out anyone else. Jake redirected one of the punches and elbowed him in the gut, quickly followed with a flip, causing him to hit the floor hard on his back. "SWITCH!"

Sherry could only run and dodge; she wasn't a match for this monster – She couldn't even call him a man anymore. Something about the look in his eye told her he had forsaken that long before this. Jake hit him from behind, a kick to the back of the skull as she went after the smaller, taking a gun and firing at him, three bullets hitting, but seeming to be pushed back out with a burning sound. He growled as he leapt at her, again using basic karate.

She caught one of his strikes, thankful it was a speed she could counter, though the strength hurt her. She them twisted his arm behind him quickly, dislocating it before he could fight back and put another round into his head. He screamed and kicked at her, the force sending her out one of the windows as he went after Jake. "JAKE!"

Jake was able to out-beat this guy but he had trouble connecting any of his hits, and things didn't help when the smaller joined in either. But when he noticed Sherry was gone and the broken window, he put two and two together… He extended an arm and grabbed Weld amidst his movement, throwing him at Gotes as he caught him, a smirk on his face the soon vanished when he couldn't see Jake anymore.

The answer to where he was had soon been answered as Jake kicked at the back of his knee and elbowed the base of his neck ending up in front of the two and kneed Weld in the stomach, the force lifting him from Gotes grasp and as Jake turned, hitting his palm against Weld and sent him into Gotes face, passing farther and crashing into the wall as Gotes began to fall back. Jake wasn't finished with him though as he kicked the back of his head, forcing him onto his feet as Jake moved to the front again, hitting his chest, abdomen and shoulder in rapid succession.

Gotes tried to fight back, but Jake only broke his arm in retaliation, and his leg when the now un-armed man attempted to sweep him. He pulled out his gun and held it to his head and fired 3 times. When he saw Gotes getting up he put another three in, and then again. He was fuming and he finally looked away from him, running over to the window. He sighed with relief as he saw Sherry lying on some scaffolding from construction a story down. Must have broke through the one on this floor, he thought.

"Sherry! Sherry!" He called to her, rousing her from her unconsciousness. "Hey are you alright?" His voice was laced with worry, but there was still some amount of professionalism. At least that's what she thought; he was currently a little out of his mind.

"Yeah… I'll be alright… What about you?" She called up, sitting up and rubbing her head, hoping she didn't have a concussion.

"Fine, you know how I am. I'm gonna try and get up to the roof, I don't think I can make it this way." He explained as he gestured to the lack of floor and pointed to the ladder. "I'll meet you up there," He said as he left for a second, coming back with her sniper. "Just in case." Sherry nodded and made her way up as Jake walked back to the other side, hoping there was something for him to climb, pulling his gun out and shooting Gotes in the mouth as he tried to get up again. He was persistent, Jake thought.

He looked out the other window, nothing but a fire escape that only went down. He sighed as he saw a few of the Flyers, chuckling as he shot at them, succeeding in getting their attention only, which is what he wanted. He stepped back, letting them come for him as he ran about to leap out the window when Weld tackled him, earning him a quickly flip at the broken elevator doors, Jake quickly running and jumping out the window before he could try again and grabbed onto two of the Flyers tails, both of them lifting him up slowly as they tried to fly away from him.

As he reached the top, only going a few floors higher the sound of a helicopter was getting louder. The Flyers pulled him up and as soon as his head came into view he saw Sherry taking aim with her sniper, taking one out and causing the other to slowly descend, Jake jumping and grabbing onto the building as the other was shot. He huffed as he pulled himself up, Sherry seeing him and immediately brought both hands to her mouth, Jake waving her off as he looked to see Wesker boarding the Helicopter. He nodded to Sherry as he pulled out his gun, Sherry pulling her Sniper up on some crates she was hiding behind and aimed for the pilot, Jake firing at Wesker himself.

Wesker only acknowledged him and fired back two shots at him to put him behind cover, and the same for Sherry, taking out her sniper in the process. She had only succeeded in hitting the bullet proof glass a few times, and unfortunately neither had anything bigger to do any damage as they watched the helicopter fly away. Jake kicked one of the crates off as he yelled in frustration.

Sherry was a little disappointed with losing Albert Wesker of all people, but she was more concerned with Jake. She walked over to him, pulling her apple pie out and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, the anger burning in his eyes, and before she could say anything he spoke. "I changed my mind, I'll help you with your job, hell I'll swear allegiance to whatever president you have now, but I want to know where Isla Mourte is now."

Sherry stood for a moment before nodding, putting the pie away and pulling out her phone, walking away and hitting the numbers in. After a few minutes she came back and cleared her throat, getting his attention. "We have a ride. Chris Redfield's team has been notified, he's gonna pick us up and take us there." She could see the look on his face and continued. "He's the forefront expert on Wesker. Most agencies pass anything involving him directly to him regardless of proper channels."

Jake only nodded and sighed, sitting on one of the boxes."So, where exactly IS Isla Mourte?"

"South America." She answered flatly, hopping up on another crate, the conversation seeming to have committed suicide. After an hour or so he looked at her, she hadn't moved at all it seemed. The sun was almost under the horizon as he slid off of the crate and took a few steps. He was about to speak as a squad of helicopters showed up, Chris Redfield standing at the door nodding to them as they touched down.

"Hear you had some bonding time." Chris shouted over the blades, Jake and Sherry climbing on as Jake stopped to smirk at him.

"More like some brand new daddy issues." Chris only returned the smirk as he shut the door behind them and hit the back panel of the pilot's cabin, giving him the signal to take off. "So, taking us somewhere nice? I hope it's cold, gives us a chance to snuggle and open up to each other."

"Hate to tell you but we're heading to a place a little bit more humid." He explained as he pulled up a map, projecting it over his Comm. Device. "The jungles f Isla Mourte, in South America, off the coast of Mexico. Any farther and you'd hit Hawaii." He explained as Jake leaned forward.

"Alright, but what's so special about this jungle that's got pops so convinced it's the next big thing?" Chris was prepared to answer but Sherry interrupted.

"Hold on! Wesker is supposed to be dead, why am I the only one who finds it strange he's here now doing all of this? What's the point?" She asked looking mostly to Chris, who only shrugged.

"It comes with the territory… Honestly I wasn't entirely convinced he was dead in Africa, and I won't be until I have his body in custody. Best we can hope for is that each time he does end up 'dead' is that it takes longer for him to get ready and attack again." He explained as Sherry sighed, nodding to him. He then turned to Jake.

"The Isla Mourte jungles are home to a rare plant life in shrubs, herbs and flowers. On their own they're nothing more than an expensive center piece at someone's wedding. However it also works as a powerful binding agent, taking most side effects into itself and reinforcing whatever the intended product was meant to be." As he explained it clicked for both of them as to why Wesker wanted the land. "Add that to what he already knows, Wesker's gonna have one hell of an army waiting for us."

"And you brought three helicopters?" Jake scoffed as he leaned back, Sherry hitting his arm as Chris only chuckled.

"Three helicopters with the right people." He knocked on the panel to the cabin again as Josh Stone, one of the survivors of the incident in Africa, the last time Wesker appeared. He gave a salute and a smile as Chris then pointed to the Helicopter to the right, showing Sheva, Leon and Jill, all renowned for obvious reasons in their own right. In the other helicopter was Chris' team, as well as none other than Barry Burton.

"Specially requested. This ends here, and this time we aren't leaving without his body." Chris said with dead seriousness, Jake only chuckling and leaning his head back.

"Just hoping for no volcano's right?" Chris could only laugh as he leaned back, looking at the man in front of him. Something was different from their last encounter, and he knew they would need to clear the air at some point, but he was glad now was not the time.

"Right, no volcano's."


	2. War of Change

It was humid in the jungle, the wildlife in full chorus as the helicopters sat quietly for over a day now, the team sent in miles away by now as they make their way through this god forsaken jungle. They had been separated for one reason or another, but things seemed to be going well for Jake. They hadn't found any alarms yet, but that was expected for another mile or so, and he was stuck with his two favorite people along with Sherry – Chris AND Leon. "Yup, sometimes you just get lucky…" He muttered to himself as he and Chris seemed to be leading the way as Leon and Sherry were chatting it up.

Chris seemed to notice the angry swings of the machete and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't mean to pry, but you look like you're trying to murder the branches, anything you want t get off your chest?" He asked as he snapped one of the branches with his hands, taking the machete to the dense foliage. Jake kept his mouth shut as Chris shook his head. "Being stubborn won't get you anywhere."

"Look you want answers, here's one, we're not friends, so don't try and act like one. My only stake in this is Wesker needs to be stopped, and since he's my dad I feel like I should help with that. That's IT." He looked at Sherry and Leon who stopped to look at him, turning away after a moment and tore the limb off of a tree, heading out further, but not by much. Chris shook his head and kept walking, Leon and Sherry staying together.

"So, what's bothering him?" Leon asked finally when he was sure Jake was out of ear shot. He wasn't sure what happened to get him like this but there were only so few possibilities since they had gotten here…

"I don't know…" She didn't sound convincing. He was going to ask her about it but saw she was thinking, so he waited a few moments for her to continue. "I'll try and talk with him, see if I can help..." He didn't argue as she pressed onward, closing his distance with Chris.

"So, is this what you expected when you brought everyone along?" Chris only chuckled as he shook his head, swinging at the limbs of trees.

"No, then again I'm used to actual military training. But you can't deny the results, he's good. Better with her." He stated with a nod to her as she pulled him off to the side, seeing him not exactly resisting.

"It's gonna get someone killed…" Leo added with a sigh, continuing ahead. Chris unfortunately disagree, it has a few times… But he didn't think anyone could have made any different choices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake had been pulled off to the side by Sherry for reasons unknown. He honestly wasn't up for talking with any of them. "What's up Sherry? Can we make this quick? I have more plant life to deface." Sherry scoffed at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Really? I want to know what's going on with you! Ever since yesterday you've been in a sour mood and short with everyone!" She tried keeping her voice down, but it was still coming across as somewhat of a yell.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why not talk it over with Leon? Maybe he has some insight to provide." He said with a laugh, turning to head back, Sherry grabbing his arm. She turned him to her, a hurt look in her eye that almost made him cringe.

"Jake, what are you talking about? What does Leon—"

"Because of who he is to you, alright?!" He almost screamed out. Sherry let go of his arm as he took a few steps away, turning back with a huff. "Because he saved you all those years ago in Raccoon, because he saved our asses back in China… Cause he's your 'Hero'," And as soon as he said it she snapped to attention, like something clicked in her head and it all made sense to her now. "And—"

Before he could say anything else there was a rumbling on the ground, too short to be a quake but there wasn't too many other options. "Jake..." He silenced her instantly, whether she would be talking about what it was before or this thing now, he needed to listen.

He looked to the trees and saw them moving, but even more than just from the quakes. Just then Chris and Leon came bursting through and Jake and Sherry started running. Instantly a hoard of monkeys burst through the brush, Chimps and Orangutans as well as Baboons chasing after them, and all of them deformed and misshapen in way or another. "Well I'm glad to see dad isn't discriminatory on test subjects!"

"Oh yeah, he's one hell of a guy!" Leon shot back as he rolled under a fallen tree with Sherry, Jake and Chris going over it and swinging off a vine, getting them ahead a bit as they came to a large ravine. Jake spotted an outstretched log and pointed it out to Chris with a shout as they aimed for it, Sherry and Leon following. Sherry tripped for a moment, causing Leon to run back, kicking away a chimp quickly before helping her up.

Jake jumped first, landing hard and standing on the edge, using his weight to try and help keep it in check as Chris came next. "Hurry up!" He called to the others as Leon launched Sherry. She landed and nearly tripped, causing the log to begin tipping. "SHERRY!" Jake called as he grabbed the log and pushed down, righting it to help her. She was almost across when the ground underneath them began to slide, causing Sherry to just narrowly catch on to the edge.

Jake was struggling now, he didn't have a good grip and he was losing his footing. He didn't know what to do, and to think things would end like that, how he left things off with her… "Get moving Muller!" Chris shouted, shaking him from his thoughts as he took the log from him, holding it steady as Jake nodded, looking up for a moment, seeing Leon shooting at the raging monkeys coming for them he jumped on the log, sliding down and throwing his only grenade past Leon, as soon as it got close enough to the deformed creature he shot it, causing them to disperse for now.

Jake slid down the log, grabbing Sherry's hand, the log Lurching slightly as he did. He looked back, Chris looking strained and Leon appearing to be low on ammo. He sighed and looked at Sherry, almost apologetic, but she couldn't tell as he slid off of the log, pulling her close to him as they fell to the river below, Chris shouting after them, getting Leon's attention as he too couldn't help but call for them.

It was surreal for her, as if it were going in slow motion; Jake was underneath her in mid air, looking down to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, and the last thing they were talking about… The next thing she knew was the icy sting of the water below, the current pulling them through the river, but she never felt Jake release her, though she couldn't tell if it was the current or if they were bumping into anything.

After what seemed like ages, they were finally able to catch their breath as they came across a small shore, covered by a hollow point in the rocks. Sherry climbed up and laid on the sand, breathing heavily and coughing lightly. "I can't… I can't believe that we… We survived that… Jake..?" She looked over at Jake, his body still half in the water as he lie there, motionless.

She couldn't have moved faster if she had tried, grabbing him and dragging him up closer even though every muscle in her body screamed at her. She released him finally as she heard his raspy breathing. She pulled at his shirt and saw a lot of bruising and a lot of bleeding. She gasped slightly as she took her button up shirt off, followed by her tank top and pressed it against the open wounds, cursing herself for not having disinfectant, or something to help clean out his wounds.

She shuddered at the coldness the small cave brought, along with how wet she was she'd be surprised if she didn't catch anything. "You know what they say… We gotta huddle up to keep warm..." Jake managed to wheeze out, shakily moving his hands to get himself up, Sherry pushing him back down.

"Jake no! You need to rest, you're hurt—"She was cut off as he pulled a pack of bandages from one of his pockets, tossing them to her. He said nothing else for the remainder of the wound dressing, causing her to worry as her tank top was a makeshift pad for now, the bleeding stopped thankfully but, you can never be too careful. "How are you feeling…?" She asked, not receiving a response for a few moments before he handed her the button up, causing her to blush slightly and slip it back on as He sat up slowly, leaning against the wall of the cave.

She inched closer to him with the shirt on, leaning against him, her face flush at his warm body as they touched. "You should get some rest…" He said as he stood slowly, walking towards the edge of the cave. "I'm gonna look for a way out of this ravine." Sherry sat silently and nodded, curling up and sighing lightly.

After a few hours he had returned, Sherry sitting and prodding at a small fire made form some bits of wood washed up in the river and Jakes lighter he had left, unbeknownst to himself. He walked up and sighed, sitting next to her. "There's a way out about a mile up ahead... We can wade through the water and—"

"What were you going to say?" This caught him off guard, because at the moment he wasn't sure what she was talking about. "About Leon and him being the 'hero'..?" It was silly of him to think he could go without going back to that.

"I was just saying… I get it, I'm not the hero type, and I was never cut out to be. Leon… He's a good guy; he's what you've been looking for." There was a sound he heard, which wasn't normal, and he didn't notice until a few seconds later she slapped him. He raised a hand to his cheek in surprise and stared at her.

"THAT'S what this has been about?! Because you think Leon is good for me you think you can just alienate everyone?!" Granted it sounded stupid when someone put it like that…

"Look, I'm not arguing this with you, you and Leon—" There it was again, that sound, only this time he knew exactly what happened and was getting ticked off.

"Would you stop bringing him up! It's not about him!"

"Then what IS this about?!"

"I didn't think I'd have to say it, though it isn't a surprise."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

She was about to slap him again, only this time he caught it, they both stared at each other, tears in her eyes, the look of depression and sorrow mixed with anger and frustration, much like his own. His grip on her hand loosened, or weakened in his opinion as he seemed to have literally nothing holding him back anymore and neither did she.

And in that one moment, they didn't care anymore. Their lips crashed together, Jake's arms around her and pulling her closer to him as Sherry wrapped her own around his neck, tears flowing down her cheeks. Their breaths meshed against each other's lips, both almost afraid to stop as Jake turned her and laid her down next to the fire, grabbing her breasts through her shirt and grinding himself into her.

She couldn't help but moan as he assaulted her body, her fingers dragging along his back as she arched hers in pleasure. She broke the kiss and began to pant as he pulled at her nipples, biting at them now without removing her clothes. Her fingers nails dug into his back, scratching and almost certainly leaving marks. "Jaaaaaaake…!" She mewled out, moaning afterwards.

This snapped Jake from his self control as his primal lust took over. He stopped and pulled her pants off, tossing them aside and grabbed her legs, pulling them around his waist as he pushed his pants down his body, just enough to release his throbbing member. He pulled her black laced panties and pushed himself inside of her, causing her to shoot up and grab onto him, nearly crying out in pleasure as he didn't wait for the okay, pumping deep within her. Grabbing her hips and pushing her against him with each thrust, their hips smacking together making a loud clapping sound she moaned heavily again, followed by him as she clenched her walls around his large member.

"Oh god Jake..!" She cried out before she dropped her head back, squeezing her legs tighter around him as she clenched again, coming over him hard as she dug her fingernails into him, panting heavily., But Jake was far from done. He laid her back down, lifting one leg over his shoulder and began to pump inside of her again, the new angle hitting a new place and causing her to moan loudly again.

In and out he moved, never stopping, using her leg to push him into her as he did, finally coming inside of her, groaning loudly as he did and causing her to come again. She panted, getting on her hands and knees, blushing heavily as she looked back at him. "Jake… One more, please..?" How could he turn that down?

He grabbed her by the hips, pulling her close and slapping her ass lightly as he thrusted inside of her, grunting loudly with each thrust, Sherry unable to even speak as he hit that spot inside of her, causing her to hit her orgasm with every few thrusts, having a long string, occasionally one inside of another. It took her to another world where nothing mattered except this one feeling, and the man giving it to her, causing her arms to fail as she lay there, her ass still in the air for him as she just took it, moaning and crying out still.

After a few more thrusts Jake moaned loudly and released inside of her again, causing her to have another orgasm, the biggest of them all. Jake breathed heavily and lay next to her, an arm draped over her as he cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. Sherry only placed a hand on his own, the heat from the two comforting with the fire and she soon drifted to sleep.

Jake only laid there for a few moments before kissing her temple lightly, laying his head next t her and pulling her closer. "….. I love you Sherry…" His eyes closed as sleep overtook him quickly. After what felt like a few minutes brought the light of another day, causing Jake to groan as he sat up, twisting and turning as his bones cracked from sleeping on something that didn't agree with him. Though slept with is a completely different story, but seemed to have misplaced said silver lining.

"Sherry?" He called groggily as he stood, hitting his head on the cave ceiling in the process. He turned to the mouth of the cave, seeing her sitting on her knees next to the water. He walked over to her and reached out gently before retracting his hand and sat next to her, noticing she was now in fact only in her bra and button up. He cleared his throat and turned away, unable to hide the tint on his cheeks he could only imagine hers.

"They needed to be washed and I didn't want to wake you..." She said quietly, the red on her face evident in her voice alone. He nodded and took a deep breath as she wrung out her panties and pants, laying them out so they'd dry in the sun. They sat for a moment, both unsure of what to say or do, last night being a mix of emotions neither were ready for and Jake decided to take the bullet and grabbed her hand.

They sat there for a few moments, unmoving as Jake was the first to move, getting up he walked over and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on and keeping his back turned. "You should get dressed… We need to get moving soon, I wouldn't want to stay here for another day." He explained as Sherry nodded, slipping both her now slightly damp panties and pants back on, then grabbing her shoes.

"Come on, if we hurry we can—" It seemed to be a running gag in his life to cut him off with loud noises, as up the river there seemed to be something moving fast, coming their way. "GO GO!" He shouted as they dove into the water, the current sweeping them away, but this time they were prepared. The boulders and rocks slowed whatever it was down as they were able to maneuver around them without much problem, but it raised some alarms when they saw the lake they were about to be poured into. They both braced themselves as they fell from a small waterfall into the large body of water, and it was deeper than Jake thought.

As he looked down he saw whatever was chasing them fly over head as he finally came up for air, Sherry already swimming to land thankfully. He watched as four round objects surfaced, two next to each other and two more spread wider in the back. He didn't want to stick around and find out what this was as it began to move toward him. It was times like this he wish he had joined the swim team.

As he tried to get to some sort of distance between them, he was now being pushed by what felt like a wall of rough skin. He didn't like where this was going one bit. He was pushed out of the water at incredible speed, sending him high into the air as he began to float for a few moments, looking down and seeing a 40 foot long croc trying to bite at him. He heard Sherry's shouts in the distance, sighing as he really didn't know what to do with himself now. It sunk back into the water, seeming to wait for him as he began to fall faster and faster, he decided there was really only one thing to do in this situation, and he wasn't a fan of it.

Sherry was running through the trees towards what appeared to be a dock with a small fishing boat attached to it. The boat wasn't what interested her; the harpoon attached to it however could be useful. She looked up as Jake seemed to be diving down to the water purposefully. She stopped as she watched the beast leap from the water, clamping its mouth around Jake and swallowing him whole.

"JAAAAAAKE!" She couldn't believe what had just happened, but she couldn't stop and mourn. She hurried to the boat and grabbed the harpoon gun attached to the boat and began aiming, seeing it dive down she knew she couldn't hit it. She jumped down and started pulling on the rip cord for the motor, a few tears rolling down her cheeks as it got started. She drove the boat out, the sound catching the beast's attention as it slowly started to follow her. She began to make a round on the lake, passing the waterfall and seeming to lose it, if only for a moment, buying her some time as she thought of what to do. Seeing the dock again she hit the gas, propping the motor to aim for it and grabbed the harpoon. She began aiming as the croc raised its head, about to dive for the boat as it hit the dock, the momentum of the boat carrying it onto land with the Croc following, just falling short as the harpoon was fired into its skull. It roared out and thrashed its head, swinging the boat as Sherry nearly was taken with it, hitting the ground in front of it.

She started to crawl away, the breath knocked out of her from the fall as it was still thrashing around, the boat shattering and the gun catching in some trees. It roared as she looked back, seeing it bite furiously, and while in her direction, not at her…? It opened its mouth again, this time screeching loud enough to shake the forest as she saw Jake climbing up its throat, grabbing at the harpoon that seemed to pierce all the way through. He got into the mouth and pulled the harpoon quickly and caused it to start thrashing again, exactly as Jake wanted. The cord attached to the harpoon pulled through the hole, now acting as some sort of leash in a sense as it moved towards Jake, angry and wanting to bite him in half. He only laughed and ran from it at where the gun had been lodged, following the cord and sliding through a gap in the tree stumps, the croc bashing through and dragging them with it.

Sherry seemed to get the idea and stepped back, watching Jake outrun this thing, which she didn't think was possible. The thing was slow and bulky on land, even the normal cord could hold it if it didn't have any room, and with the maze Jake was weaving, as well as the trees that seemed to be picked up by it, it seemed like it would do the trick. Jake continued to run, finally ending up at the gun and inserted the harpoon back inside, smirking as he did so. The croc tried to bite at him, but its body was contorted by the trees on its body, as well as what was left in the jungle, as well as the cord of the harpoon not giving it enough torque to break free from any of this. It roared angrily as Jake ignored it, walking back to Sherry and waving.

"So, what do you think? I mean it's no origami but…" He noted her smile as she shook her head and leaned against a tree. He stepped closer and lifted her chin, leaning in slowly.

"Don't you dare Jake." He stopped dead in his tracks, unsure of how to respond now. He thought they had fixed everything, brought them together or something. He was about to say something of a response when she continued. "You were inside that thing, I'm sorry but I'd really rather wait for you to shower or something." She explained as she pushed past him, gasping for breath. He gave her a confused look and sniffed at himself, shrugging.

"What's wrong, you don't like musk?" They walked somewhat in silence for the next mile or so, Jake and Sherry both making sure not to leave to many distinguishing marks that they had been there, croc notwithstanding. After a few hours, they noticed the sun was already heading towards the other end of the earth, when it occurred to Jake."Do we even know if we're going in the right direction?"

Sherry stopped and turned to look at him, a look of worry on her face. "I-I don't know, I thought this way seemed best so..." Jake sighed as he looked around; taking note of the direction the sun was moving.

"Well… I think we're still moving towards the other end, and who knows that river might have saved us some tim—"He was cut off by the ground shaking again, this time taking them off the ground and hitting the floor. They quickly got up, using each other for support and looked around, trying to find out where it was coming from, and it was answered as the swarm of rabid monkeys appeared. Jake started running and grabbed Sherry by the arm, pulling her with him.

The apes and monkeys screeched and hollered as they ran, stampeding and even knocking down trees from the weight of them all as Jake and Sherry ran as fast as they could, but they were no match for that kind of speed. Just as it seemed like they might have a chance, the unthinkable happened and Sherry tripped, her foot caught in some roots and her ankle twisting. Jake had no time to think as he still had her arm he lifted her up, catching her in his arms bridal style and began moving faster than before, because at this point he needed to or it was Sherry who'd get hut.

The trees seemed to blur together, like she were in a car right now and not in Jakes arms. She was stunned at how fast they seemed to be going, looking up at Jake as he seemed so focused. She tried to look closer as his eyes now seemed to have a red tint to it, but her attention was taken as the monkeys seemed to disperse and were now heading in any which way they could as they heard the roar of something bigger than the croc, they were sure. Jake stopped when he heard a low humming sound after his ears stopped ringing, seeing Chris and Leon riding towards them in a Jeep.

Chris was in the driver seat as Leon leaned out the side of the car, holding on to the frame of where the windshield used to be. "Pass her up!" He called as Jake nodded, tossing her into Leon's arms, he slid an arm under her legs as she grabbed his neck and pulled himself back into the jeep, depositing her into the back seat as Jake kept running, a large Ape bursting from the tree cover behind them standing 80 feet tall if he had to guess. Cursing loudly as he tried to pick up the speed, he realized they had saved Sherry and left him, knowing full well what was happening, causing him to curse loudly once again.

"HOLD ON!" Chris shouted as he hit the brakes without releasing the accelerator and made a large circle, doing his best not to lose any momentum and give Jake enough time to catch up. Leon used the force of the turn to throw Sherry gently into the back seat as he climbed back there as well, jumping out as far as he could to hold a hand out for Jake. He ran as fast as he could, but even with Chris' help he wasn't gonna catch up, until he saw Sherry. He had been realizing more and more that whenever she were around she'd awaken something inside of him, allowing him to push through most anything for her, and knew this was one of those times. He was on the back of the Jeep instantly, shocking Leon and almost having him fall off. He grabbed him be the shirt and pulled him back up before looking back at the Ape, who was steadily gaining.

"Hey Jarhead, not to be a backseat driver but you might want to go faster." Jake said to Chris as he hopped into the back, Chris looking back in one of the non broken mirrors and nodded. He hit the brakes and turned quickly, coming completely around and driving for the Ape directly. "Look just because YOU want to commit suicide doesn't mean you gotta take the rest of us pal!"

"Shut up and grab a gun!" He shouted and gestured to a gun cabinet in the jeep, Leon opening it and finding two RPG's and 4 grenades to go with it. Jake chuckled as he picked on up and stood firmly, firing the first round at one of the exposed points on the ape's chest causing it to roar again, it's mouth almost tearing open as a second creature emerged from it. "The hell..?!" Chris said to himself as he hit the brakes again, a fist coming down in front of him as he began to back up. "HIT THE THING COMING OUT WHE YOU GET THE CHANCE!" Chris shouted as he avoided the fists, the ape growing restless as two smaller arms appeared to rip from the apes normal arms. Chris cursed to himself as he now had six targets to dodge.

Jake sighed as he reloaded; feeling like he wasted a valuable shot Leon took a stand, waiting for the right time. He huffed in frustration as Chris swerved again to dodge a hit. "CHRIS! Get us out of here now! We need clear shots!" Leon shouted as Chris gave a silent acknowledgment and drove under the Ape, who roared again, banging its chest which causes the thing to come out again. Leon fired at it, just barely missing as it retracted again. He cursed and started to reload. "Chris, in about 30 seconds, I need you to go under him again!" He ordered, Chris not really seeing the point but trusted Leon's judgment and drove in a large circle, avoiding the large trees being thrashed around and giving Leon enough time to do what he needs to prepare. He stood and turned around, Jake giving him a curious look as they began to drive under the Ape. "Get ready!" He called to Jake as he seemed to catch on as Chris narrowly dodged the fists of the Ape.

It banged on its chest again, both Jake and Leon aiming at its mouth as it roared, firing just as they saw something move. As the rockets flew, the thing inside the ape exposed just enough to take the full force of the explosions and in effect, dying immediately. The Ape however started to lose it, hitting its arms against the ground, the spares that emerged beforehand dying off and flying away from the force, its regular arms breaking from the nature of its thrashing before it began banging on its chest again, doing enough damage to open some of the wounds and breaking its own bones. It gave one last charge at the jeep as Leon was still trying to reload, Jake well prepared as he fired one more RPG round right between the eyes as it leapt for them, knocking it down and stopping it short. It collided with the ground and seemed to throw a fit before it started to crystallize, Jake turning to the others and smirking. "So… I gotta make the monkey pun or what?"

"If you did I think I'd go bananas." Jake pinched his nose as if he could smell how bad the joke was, looking at the man who made it before waving him off and sitting next to Sherry, stretching and putting an arm around her absent mindedly. She immediately blushed, but tried to cover it up by looking the other direction, Leon watching the two closely before attempting to say anything and getting cut off by an explosion. Chris swerved when another hit, and the pattern continued. "IT'S A MINE FIELD!" HE shouted as one went off from under the jeep, sending the four of them flying into a ravine, the jeep jamming itself in between the four of them. Jake was one of the first to get up and look around, his eyes still flashing as he glanced around and looked up, seeing a facility just above them, and an entrance to what looked like sewers to his right.

He turned to see Leon standing now, shaking his head. Jake groaned, thinking he might end up alone with this guy, but was saved as Sherry crawled under the Jeep, wincing at her ankle as Chris hopped over, a medical kit in hand. Jake moved to help Sherry, pulling her up to the side as Chris and he started to apply what medical attention they could. Leon checked his gun and looked up, making sure no one heard or knew they were there, keeping an eye out on the off chance that they did in fact catch some good luck. As they Chris was finishing up with her foot Jake moved to the gate that blocked their path. He gave it a light tug, then a slightly stronger one and still no budge. Leon was about to offer help when Jake ripped half of it off, the other half being stubborn. Chris helped Sherry, an arm over his neck as he helped her get used to the ankle and helped her through the sewer entrance, Jake following and Leon going in last, following close to Jake as he gave Chris and Sherry some room.

Jake didn't like Leon being so close, and before he could say anything a rush of water came in. Chris held onto Sherry, able to keep them both stable, though Jake and Leon were having a bit of trouble. Jake seemed to be making progress, but Leon not so much, and as he fell back he reached out to grab anything that could help, and landed on Jake and pulled him into the current, both of them ending up going through a smaller chute and not directly out the line. Jake heard a call of his name, no doubt who called it, but he couldn't do anything to help her… Not now, not cause of the man he was slowly beginning to be intolerant, at the very least. The water was choking him now, he hadn't been able to get a breath when he pulled under and things were slowly dimming for him. In a moment all he could see, hear and feel was darkness.


End file.
